Slave to Mistress
by RainingLight1
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is a story about a slave who became the lady of the house. She definitely got more than she expected.ICHIHIME. Rated T. Please read and review. I don't own Bleach. Mistress is The feminine of master in this case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One!

From a far way, one would think a festival is taking place on the bank of Karakura River. Hundreds of people walking around, chatting with each other, some simply looking irritated by all these noise. One of these few people who looked irritated is Kurosaki Ichigo. As he walked with his three best friends among all these other people who looked like they are enjoying themselves big time, he couldn't help but groan inwardly. He hated coming to Karakura Slave Market. Here, he had to see all these helpless people who are being sold. Who knows what kind of person their master will be. Who knows what kind of harsh punishment they will have to endure for the smallest mistake they made. Most of the slave owners in his town were such cruel people. He hated how they treated their slaves, as if they aren't human beings. His chain of thoughts was broken as he heard one of his best friends nudged him with his elbow.

"What are you so deep in thought about, Mr. Berry the Baka?" said the red headed male whose hair was tied in a ponytail. "You look like you just walked in a cemetery. Geez Ichigo, at least try to act like it's your eighteenth birthday."

"Shut it, Renji," said Ichigo with frown. "You know how much I hate this place."

"How could I forget that? You almost threw a fit before we came," Renji said while remembering how Ichigo was complaining about his idiot father who forced him to come, saying his son will take over from him in two years and needed experience. Ichigo's father was one of the wealthiest person in Karakura. He owned many acres of land in this small town where almost half of the town's food supplies are produced. Hundreds of peasants worked for him and his mansion was a sight to behold.

"Ugh, shut up," said Ichigo, even more irritated now.

Right behind him and Renji, are walking his other two friends Ishida and Chad who just ignored the two. Although, Ichigo would never say this aloud, but he was glad he had friends like Renji, Chad and Ishida. They all grew up together. Renji was a year older than him but Chad and Ishida were the same age as him. Renji lived with the Kuchiki family which is also one of the wealthy families in Karakura. Renji was betrothed to the Kuchiki heiress Rukia who is also Ichigo's best friend. He will take over the Kuchiki family business next year when he turns twenty. Ishida Uryuu came from the Ishida family whose father was the town's only doctor and they owned the Karakura Hospital. Chad was from the Yasutora family and they also owned business.

Today Ichigo mainly came to gain experience from the slave market but since today is his birthday, his father told him that he could buy one if he really wanted. As they were walking, Ichigo suddenly felt the need to drink some water before going to the place where the slaves are held for sold. He told his friends to go ahead and he will catch up to them in a few minutes.

As he walked towards the shop where foods and waters are sold, he heard a small cry. Then he heard another harsh voice.

"You whore! Why won't you wear this? We don't have all day for you. It's not like you are anyone honorable that you can't show off that hot little body of yours. Remember this; you are going to be sold as someone's sex slave. Why should they buy you if they can't see your body? I better see this outfit on you when I return."

Ichigo felt very bad for this poor person. No one deserves to be sold as sex slave. 'Most girls who are to be sold as sex slaves usually show off their body and does lots of flirting so the owners will buy them. I didn't think there was anyone who is to be sex slave actually wanted to stay covered.' One of the many reasons why he hated this place was because he hated how the girls showed their body as if they had no honor, in order to be sold.

-X-X-X-

After getting the water, Ichigo went over to where his friends were at. He walked around with them and saw many slaves that were at display. The he heard the same harsh voice that he heard on his way to get some water.

"Bitch! You didn't wear the outfit I told you to. The display already started so I didn't have the time to beat you up. I am sure no one will buy you today since you are still covered in that stupid robe. But mark my word, you will receive a major beating tonight and then tomorrow you will wear that outfit and display your body. Such a pain in the ass."

Among all the other noises, no one but Ichigo seemed to hear that. Even if they did, they could care less. Ichigo's eyes landed on a man who looked like he is in his mid-thirties. Then he looked at the girl he was threatening. His eyes came in contact with long auburn hair. The girl had her face lowered so he couldn't really see her face. Without thinking, he made his way toward the girl. His friends noticed where he was going.

"Going to buy a sex slave, Ichigo? I never thought you would want whores for your birthday," said Ishida knowing full well that Ichigo hated these stuff.`

Ichigo just ignored him and kept walking. When he reached where the girl was, he first saw the most beautiful sets of gray eyes in the world. The girl was extremely beautiful. She was tall, of course not as tall as him. She had milky, beautiful skin, large eyes from which tears were pouring. She was crying. But she still looked beautiful. Ichigo was shocked. He never saw any slaves crying in their display. He read the name tag. **"Inoue Orihime."** He looked at her again and saw fear in her eyes. He immediately understood that this girl must have come from a good family and didn't belong to the rest of the girls who are to be sold. She looked scared. As he looked at her, the girl cried even harder silently. He knew she didn't want to be sold to become some old pervert's sleeping tool. He felt sorry for her. She looked so innocent and pure. He understood what he has to do.

"You like this one?" said Renji teasing. "If you wanted a sex slave, why are you looking at this one? Sure she is pretty and all, but she seems shy."

"Renji, I want to buy her. Call the guy." He watched as all three of his friends looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"Oi! Did you hear what I just said?" said Renji. "She wouldn't make a good sex slave."

"Renji, just shut up and call the guy. I want to buy her" said Ichigo.

"Alright. I will just say I told you so when you complain about her not being good." said Renji, not understanding what Ichigo is doing.

After paying the guy 10,000 gold pieces, Ichigo went to get his new slave. He noticed how scared she looked. She must have thought he was buying her to make her his sex slave. He watched as the owner guy explained how Orihime has to obey every word her master says and all the other rules. After that Ichigo made his way towards his carriage with his new slave and his friends who had no idea what Ichigo is doing and were shocked beyond words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is chapter two. Please read and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters.

Chapter Two

The journey on the way home was quiet and awkward, Orihime noted. She glanced at her new master from the corner of her eye. She felt more tears coming immediately. Who knows what he will do to her once they get home. She did think he was very handsome and seemed kind of nice. But still why would he buy her if he didn't want to use her for his pleasure? Millions of thoughts occupied her head. 'Oh Sora, I wish you were here with me. Why does everyone always leave me?'

Ichigo noticed none of his friends said anything during the journey and his new slave seemed to be more scared and kept crying. He wanted to explain right away that he didn't buy her to use her. He just wanted to set her free. But he decided that he should wait till they get home.

After an hour or so, a huge mansion was sighted. The carriage went inside once the main gate was opened by two gate keepers. The carriage stopped. One by one, Renji, Ishida and Chad got down. Ichigo also stepped down and held his hands toward Orihime, signaling her to take it. Orihime stared at the hand that was offering her help for a min, then finally took it and also got down.

"This is my home," Ichigo stated.

"Yes, master," said Orihime, not knowing what else to say.

He signaled his three friends to follow as well. The guards at the door eyed Orihime suspiciously since they never saw her before. As soon as Ichigo stepped inside his home, he received a kick in the facewhich sent him flying to the opposite wall.

"My son, you are home already. And we need to work on your reflexes. How will you succeed me if you can't even dodge that lame attack, my idiot son" said Isshin Kurosaki with a very dramatic face.

"You bastard! Your son just came home and you kick him in the face as a welcome! And it's his eighteenth birthday too," shouted Ichigo as he got up.

After a round of fist fight, when Isshin was lying on the floor, Ichigo gestured his friends and Orihime to come in. At this point, Isshin was animatedly crying to the big portrait of his beautiful wife about how their only son didn't care about him. By now Ichigo's two sisters Yuzu and Karin were walking down the staircase to see who died downstairs. Seconds later Tatsuki came from the kitchen. Tatsuki was Ichigo's best friend and cousin. When her parents died from carriage accident, the Kurosaki family took her in. She is pretty much like a bossy sister to Ichigo.

When Orihime walked in at last, all eyes went on her. Ichigo's family's jaw dropped. They all wondered who is beautiful girl was and what she was doing here with Ichigo.

Isshin was the first to recover from the shock.

"My son! You finally found someone and brought them home! I am sooo happy. My beloved Masaki, look how our little orange head grew up! Ichigo, how could you not tell me about her yet! She is beautiful, my son!"

Ichigo face-palmed and mentally scolded himself for thinking that for once in his life his father would wait for him to explain before jumping into conclusions.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" shouted Ichigo.

Orihime looked scared by all this. Ichigo's other three friends just stood in the doorway to see the drama.

"First of all, it's not what you all are thinking. She is not my girlfriend. I just bought her from the Slave Market."

He should have known it was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT! YOU BOUGHT A SEX SLAVE. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU SCOOP SO LOW AND BRING SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Onii-chan," Yuzu said, looking very shocked.

"Ichi-ni," said Karin, question evident in her eyes.

Ichigo looked over to his father and saw him passed out. He rubbed his temples.

"Ok. I told you it's not what you are thinking. Tatsuki, can you please bring Orihime to the kitchen and give her something to eat. She probably hadn't eaten anything the whole day. I promise I will explain it to you later. I promise it's not what you all are thinking. Yuzu, Karin you two go with them," said Ichigo trying to calm his family down.

Once they left, Ichigo turned toward his father and said, "Old man, stop with your stupid pretending and get up so I can explain."

Once Isshin got up and before he could launch another one of his embarrassing comment, Ichigo said, "Look, that girl didn't seem to be the type to be a slave. I heard her crying and I know she didn't want to be some perverted guy's plaything. I just bought her to set her free. She can go back to her home when she is ready. Did I make myself clear?"

"Wow, Ichigo. Who knew you were such a noble guy. My son, I am proud of you. But still, she is very good looking. Are you sure you didn't fall for her?" Isshin asked wiggling his eye-brows.

Ichigo, irritated again, said, "Will you give me a break! Can't you be serious for once in your life?"

Tatsuki and the twins took Orihime to the kitchen and told her to sit. Tatsuki noticed how uneasy Orihime seemed to be.

"Orihime, right?" Tatsuki asked and Orihime nodded. "You don't look like a slave. Tell me, did Ichigo really buy you from the market."

Orihime nodded again.

"Orihime, you don't have to be scared. You can relax, you know," said Tatsuki, seeing how stiff Orihime was as she sat on the chair. Before Orihime could say anything, her stomach made a funny noise, signaling it was hungry and needed food. Orihime lowered her head, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry, I should give you something to eat. Please wait a minute," said Tatsuki as she rushed to prepare food for Orihime. After eating, Tatsuki prepared her a bath too and gave her some of her own robes, but she was pretty sure those clothes will not fit her perfectly. Tatsuki wanted to know what happed from Ichigo, so she showed Orihime to the guest room. She told her to go to sleep, seeing how tired she looked. When Orihime went to bed, she went downstairs and saw Ichigo with Renji, Ishida and Chad. The twins also came with her. After Ichigo retold the story and his reason behind his decision, they all agreed that tomorrow they will ask Orihime how she ended up in the slave market and mainly ask her about her family so they can return her there. Ichigo actually thought maybe she was lost and the slave market guys brought her there seeing she was alone.

-X-

Please review!

Special thanks to

**KurosakiCrystal18: **Thank you so much! An awesome writer like you actually read my story even though it wasn't that good and reviewed. I still can't believe it. English is my second language. So I apologize for any mistakes.

**Shinleystar:** Thank you so much! I actually made this account to comment on your "The Connection" since nonmembers can't comment on that. Thank you again!

You two actually inspired me write this chapter because I honestly thought I wasn't gonna get an reviews. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here is chapter three. Hope you like it!

Chapter three

Orihime woke up when the sun light hit her eyes. She was wondering why she hadn't heard her aunt's screaming yet. Then it hit her. She remembered that she wasn't at her aunt's house anymore. She was in her new master's house. She jolted out of the bed. Then she saw Tatsuki. Tatsuki gave her the good morning greetings with a kind smile. After half an hour, Tatsuki took her to eat breakfast with the rest of the family. They all greeted her and introduced themselves.

As they ate, Ichigo told her that he had some questions to ask her after dinner and if she was okay with that. Orihime nodded.

She didn't understand why these people were being so nice to her and from what she understood, Ichigo wasn't the type to have sex slave. Now she was more confused. If he didn't want her to be his slave then why did he buy her at the first place?

After dinner, Ichigo guided Orihime to the garden. He sat down on one of the garden chairs and asked Orihime to take the one that was directly in front of him.

"Orihime, before I ask anything I want you to know that I didn't buy you to make you my slave," the orange head said purposely leaving out the 'sex slave' part. "You are probably wondering why I brought you."

Orihime nodded not daring to look at those blazing brown eyes.

"You see, yesterday before the display I heard you crying and the guy asking you to wear something. From that time you earned my respect because normally those other slave girls are eager to show off their bodies. Then I saw you at the display. You didn't look like a slave to me and also you didn't seem to want to be sold as someone's se..ahem… someone's slave. Am I correct?"

Orihime nodded again.

"I bought you to set you free. Can you please tell me where your home is so I can bring you there?"

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming? Her master bought her to set her free and not use her for his pleasure? She felt respect for this man. But when he asked her about her home, she couldn't stop her tears.

Ichigo saw her crying and panicked. He didn't know what to do when a girl cries. Even when his mom died, he never had to comfort his sisters when they cried. Because Tatsuki was there and the old man seemed to be quite good at cheering them up with his silliness.

"Please, don't cry. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. We can talk about this later," pleaded Ichigo, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you, master. I am sorry for crying," said Orihime ashamed from crying again in front of Ichigo when he was being so kind to her. But on Ichigo's side, he was again reminded how soft her voice was,

"Please don't call me master. That makes me sound like some cruel jerk," said Ichigo trying to cheer her up.

Orihime giggled and said, "Then what should I call you, mas… I mean..um."

"Well, as you already know, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. You can call me whatever you like," said Ichigo, glad that she giggled and not crying anymore.

"Um, may I call you Kurosaki-Kun, please?" asked Orihime, unsure if she was crossing her line by not calling him Kurosaki san but she reasoned that Ichigo's dad should be Kurosaki san.

Smiling, Ichigo said, "Sure, if it makes you comfortable."

Orihime thanked him once more before started to tell him about her family.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. I am seventeen years old. When I was seven, my parents died from a bandit's attack in our small village. Even since then, I lived with my older brother Sora. Sora was ten years older than me. But Sora also left me six months ago."

Orihime felt tears pouring down from her eyes but she continued.

"He got in a carriage accident. I-I have been living with my distant aunt ever since that accident but the day before yesterday, she s-sold me off to those slave owners, saying that she had e-enough of me and she took the money as the payment for letting me stay at her house for six months and feeding m-me." Tears kept pouring down from her eyes.

Ichigo was furious. What kind of person sells a helpless girl to become someone's sex slave even if they are not closely related? He looked at Orihime and saw her quietly crying.

"So that means, she will probably sell you off again, if I return you home. Is that correct?" Ichigo asked, cursing her aunt inwardly with all the profanities he knew.

Orihime nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Alright. Then you are staying here in this house with us. I am sure my father will let you stay after hearing your story," said Ichigo, knowing his father will more than welcome her to stay.

"Thank you very much, b-but, but I can't do that. I-I am already in your debt for setting me free. I can't possibly stay here and be a burden," said Orihime. She couldn't believe Ichigo actually offered her to stay with them. She always thought all the rich peoples were bad and mean to the poors.

"Orihime, I know if you leave our house, you won't go home. And it's very dangerous for you to wander around. Anything could happen." Orihime shuddered at that. "If you don't stay on your own will, you know that I can always command you to stay, right?" said Ichigo really hoping that she would just accept the offer and stay. Then Ichigo had a sudden thought. 'Wait! Why do I care if anything happens to her? She looked like she looked like she wanted to be free, that's why I bought her to set her free. Then why do I care what she does next? But then again, I don't want her to leave then probably get lost or worse, raped by some creep.' At that thought Ichigo felt his blood boil. 'Don't tell me I am falling for her.' He snapped out of his thoughts as Orihime said,

"Um.. I-l will stay. But please let me do something to pay it off. I can't just sit here and be a burden. Please let me do something to help."

'Hmm… what can I tell her to do? I am sure she will leave if I say you won't have to do anything. But then I don't want her to work in the fields. Got it!' Ichigo was thinking carefully.

"You can help Tatsuki with the household work," said Ichigo pleased with himself that he found something perfect for Orihime to do. Because there wasn't much work to do.

"Tatsuki-chan?" said Orihime.

"Yeah, you see Tatsuki is my cousin, well more like a best friend and a sister. Her parents died long time ago. From that time she lives here. She cooks for us. That's the reason we don't have a maid in the mansion. She decided that we don't need a maid since there are only few people in the mansion and she could take care of us. We tried to reason with her and tell her that she doesn't have to do anything, but she won't listen" said Ichigo.

'Tatsuki-chan isn't his real sister, wow. Who would've thought they are cousins. I mean she kind of has the same temper as Kurosaki-kun, the black hair like Karin-chan's. She fits in with this family very well' thought Orihime not knowing that Ichigo was silently observing her.

"Ahem…Ahem Oi!" Ichigo brought her back to the earth.

Orihime's cheeks were red from embarrassment and she quickly apologized, "G-Gomen, Gomen. Eheheh.. I-I um.. eto…"

Seeing her embarrassed, Ichigo actually laughed. Something he hasn't done in years.

"It's alright. I was just asking if you are okay with working alongside with Tatsuki," Ichigo asked once he stopped laughing.

"I will be honored to. I can't thank you enough. I don't even know what to say. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, thank you for being so kind to me. I don't know if I deserve such kindness," said Orihime almost crying with happiness.

"Don't mention it. Oh I almost forgot. My friends will come this afternoon to meet you. Leave it to that Renji to spread the word faster than wind," said Ichigo with a sigh.

After that both of them came back inside the mansion and Ichigo told everyone that Orihime will stay with them. While Tatsuki took Orihime to show where everything is on the Mansion, Ichigo went to talk to his dad about something. Though, Orihime knew that he was going to tell Kurosaki-san about her past and everything else.

Afternoon came. Orihime saw the three men from yesterday come inside the mansion along with a lady, well more like a girl. She was shorter than her and had jet-black hair. She also had gorgeous violet eyes. She was beautiful. Once they were inside, Ichigo called her to come meet them.

"Everyone, she is Inoue Orihime. Orihime, these are my friends. The one with the red pineapple for a head is Renji." "Shut it berry-boy" "The one in white who looks like a smart-ass is Ishida." "Kurosaki! Always such vulgar language." "This is Chad (who gave a thumbs up sign). And the midget is..WHAM"

"Oi! Who are you calling a midget! You baka…. Now move aside. Hi I am Rukia. You are very pretty!" said Rukia with a smile in her face after hitting Ichigo with her purse.

"Th-Thank you. Um, nice to meet you all," said Orihime shyly.

By now Ichigo and Renji were arguing about something and fist fighting which caused lots of noise. Rukia was talking to Orihime about chappy when a loud bang stopped her. Both Rukia and Orihime looked over to see Ichigo and Renji were banging each other's head on the wall. A very pissed of Rukia stormed up there while Orihime looked scared. Rukia kicked both Ichigo and Renji and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO IDIOTS DOING? YOU ARE SCARING HER!"

"Oi! What girl ever hits their future hunsband?" said Renji said as he tried to get up.

"You deserved that hit even if you are my future husband. Now shut up and if I hear one more noise… well I better not," said Rukia with a glare.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" a very angry looking Tatsuki yelled. "Oh it's you guys. Hey Rukia… I see you met Orihime already."

"Yup. She is so cute. Who would've thought that baka would ever find someone like her!" said Rukia grinning while Tatsuki joined her. Orihime's cheeks flooded from embarrassment.

Later that night, Orihime was lying awake on her bed. She just couldn't believe that she will live here from now on. She already made friends. Despite the fact that Ichigo bought her from the slave market, everyone seemed to like her. They were great. She fell asleep with a smile in her face.

A year passed since Orihime was brought in the Kurosaki Mansion. Orihime got used to waking up in the big mansion. Tatsuki became her best friend and called her 'Hime'. The twins addressed her as Orihime-chan. Kurosaki- san also called her Orihime- chan. She was very happy. And Kurosaki- kun. He called her by Orihime. In this one year, Orihime saw how kind Ichigo is. He helped people whenever he could and was very protective of his sisters. He was such a good person. Orihime hated to admit it but she fell in love with him. It was a crush at first. But as time passed by, she got to know him more and she fell in love. But she never allowed that thought to go so far. Because she was at their mercy and she was some slave girl who would've probably died by now if it wasn't for this family. She could never disrespect the kindness they showed her. If she had to forget about her own feelings to keep peace then she would gladly do so. Besides, who is she to love her master? There is a whole universe distance between her and Kurosaki-kun. Orihime's thoughts were interrupted as she heard some noise in the kitchen and immediately got up to help Tatsuki-chan in the kitchen.

Ichigo on the other hand was in utter distress. In this year, he carefully observed Orihime. She really was innocent and pure. She was very intelligent as well despite her bubbly character. After she came, their house became alive in some way, if that even made any sense. She was cheerful and everyone loved her. She was kind and helpful. The problem was, he did fall for her. He didn't know if he could call this love yet but he definitely felt something for her. But he wasn't sure if he should. He did say that he would not use her as his se.. ahem…um as a tool for pleasure. But if he was attracted to her and she didn't return the feelings then she would most likely leave and he absolutely did NOT want that to happen. What is he going to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to add the one year later to the next chapter, but then this chapter would be too short so...

Please leave a review. It really helps me knowing what my readers want.

I just noticed that the title of this story could be deceiving. When I said "Slave to Mistress," I meant the feminine of master. But mistress can also be the ladies who have affair with a married man. That's not what I meant. I really respect Orihime and I don't want anyone to think that she will have an affair with Ichigo when he is married to another person. Please tell me if I should change the title to "Slave to the Lady of the House."

Also please tell me if I should change the summary.

And Thank you to everyone who added my story as their favorites!

Special Thanks to

**KurosakiCrystal18**: You are an awesome writer. I read your stories and visitied your profile at least 10 time! (Sorry if I sound like an weirdo. He-eh-he). Thank you so much for commenting.

**Jabobi**:Thank you! I promise I will try to update regularly!

**Shinleystar**:Thank you but I still think you are the best! And I will update regularly! And sorry about the short chapter. I will try to make them longer!

**DeathBerryLover1995:** Thank you! And about the chapters... hehehe... I didn't really know how long my chapters should be. I will try to make them longer!

**Luversblues: **Thank you so much! I promise I will try to improve my writing skills.

**robin aries: **Thanks and I will.

**Thalenor: **Thank You! and I will.

**JAB9689: **Thank you! You really inspired me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here is chapter four!

Disclaimer: Bleach is created by Kubo Tite not me. Though I would love to be the owner.

As Ichigo was thinking about his feelings for Orihime, a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in," he said.

Orihime came inside his room and said, "I am sorry to bother you, Kurosaki-kun but Kurosaki-san has asked for you in his chamber as soon as possible."

Ichigo noticed how much she acted like a maid. He sighed. He told her to relax so many times.

"Orihime, it is alright. Please relax when you are around me. We have been living in the same house for one full year now. Do not act like a maid. You are not a maid."

Orihime smiled. He always said that. But the reason she was stiff was because she was nervous about her own feelings for him and was worried that she would do something stupid.

"Gomen. I will remember it next time! Now please go see what Kurosaki-san has to say. He looked worried about something." said Orihime still smiling.

"Okay, okay. I will go see what he wants," said Ichigo, also giving her one of his gorgeous smile.

-X-

Ichigo just reached his father's room and was about to knock when he heard,

"Oh Ichigo, come in. The door is open."

He walked in and saw his father sitting on one of the two chairs that was in the room with some papers on the table. He looked serious and there was no trace of that ever so annoying childish grin in there.

"Old man, what got you so worried?" said Ichigo as he sat down.

"Ichigo, you are not going to like this but your aunt is coming for a visit," said Isshin.

As soon as he heard what his father said, his face paled. His aunt (his father's cousin) Kotone was an evil lady. She was greedy and selfish. She hated his mother when she was alive. She hated how his family took Tatsuki in when her parents died. Ichigo had a feeling that she liked his dad but his dad fell in love with his mom and that's why she probably hated his mother and him and his two sisters. She also had a son and a daughter. Her son was called Taro. He was an arrogant jerk. He was the same age as him. He was just as evil as his mom. When Ichigo was little, they came to visit and he would always cause problems and blame it on Ichigo. And his mom would never check to see if her son is telling the truth or not. He just hated him. And his sister was called Iwa. She was two years younger than her brother meaning two years younger than him as well. She looked exactly like her mom. She was loud and controlling and every other character traits he hated. She was so clingy and sluttish. When Ichigo was fourteen, they came to visit. She would always act so shameless around him. She was just as rude as her mother. She was not nice to his sisters as well. To sum it up, Ichigo hated that whole family.

"What do they want this time?" asked Ichigo clearly annoyed.

"I don't know son. She just said that they will come for a visit next week and that's it," said Isshin fully knowing his son hated them.

"So they didn't say how long they will stay?" asked Ichigo.

"No son, but I have a feeling they will stay quite a while," said Isshin.

-X-

Karin walked around their garden in the backyard of the big mansion. She smiled at the different color flowers that decorated the whole garden. She suddenly came to a stop when she heard a soft humming. She turned to her right and saw Orihime planting another flower plant. Since she was facing another way, she didn't see Karin. When Ichigo first brought Orihime with him, Karin was suspicious of Orihime because girls these days did anything to get with rich boys. She thought Orihime was one of them. But as time went, she figured out that Orihime was a very innocent girl who cared deeply about everyone. She kind of reminded her of her mother. She was so gentle. After she came, this garden became lively again. She often helped her and Yuzu with their studies. She was very smart. Both she and Yuzu were very fond of Orihime. And her brother smiled more often after Orihime came. After their mother died, Ichigo became very distant. But after Orihime came, he became more lively as well just like their garden. She had a feeling that Ichigo liked her. Actually everyone liked Orihime in their family but Ichigo probably liked her in a romantic way. Karin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Orihime.

"Karin-chan! Look, your favorite flower bloomed last night. I was just about to call you!" said Orihime practically jumping up and down with joy.

Karin looked at the beautiful Iris Kaempferi. She smile and hugged Orihime. "It's beautiful, Orihime-chan! Thank you so much."

"No problem! Oh and those Wisteria Chinensis also bloomed. They are Yuzu-chan's favorite, ne? Let's go tell her," said Orihime and then grabbed Karin's hand and ran back inside.

Unknown to them, both Ichigo and Isshin saw the whole thing.

"She really is a blessing for our family, isn't she," said Isshin with a real smile in his face.

"Yeah, she sure is," said Ichigo, temporarily forgetting about his aunt's arrival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tatsuki-chan! Look what I made!" Tatsuki heard Orihime call her. She turned to see what Orihime made and found one of her bizarre food.

"That's great, Hime. Um.. are you actually going to eat that?" asked Tatsuki eyeing the food(can you even call it that) suspiciously.

"Sure I am. It's delicious! Do you want some?" asked Orihime excitedly.

"I think I will pass. How you don't get fat after eating that stuff is beyond me," said Tatsuki with a smile. 'Orihime really is something else. Everything changed after she came.' Tatsuki thought as she watched her best friend eating her creation. Tatsuki was very happy to have Orihime as her friend. As Tatsuki watched the childish Orihime that just screamed innocence, she couldn't help but wonder why someone so pure lost everything in her life, her family and then was sold to be someone's slave by her monster aunt.

Then they both heard an angry yell from Karin in the living room. Tatsuki and Orihime both looked at each other then went to the living room to see what happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS COMING? WHY IS SHE COMING? UGH, I HATE HER!" said Karin.

"Karin-chan! That's not nice," said Yuzu, trying to calm her sister down.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime noticed Isshin standing a little far away from the twins with an apologetic smile.

"Who is coming?" asked Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan! Hehe.. you see Kotone is coming," said Isshin with a nervous smile.

"WHAT!" said Tatsuki loudly.

"Um.. who is Kotone, Kurosaki-san?" asked Orihime, not understanding why everyone is angry at that person.

"She is my aunt." Said Ichigo, as he walked inside the room. "She is such a pain."

"Why is everyone mad at her?" Orihime asked, still not understanding.

"You will see once she comes. And you will also agree with us," said Ichigo as he smiled at Orihime which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family.

Days passed. As expected Kotone came with her son and daughter. They were all sitting in the living room along with Isshin, Ichigo (who was glaring at Taro who was also glaring back. It was evident that they hated each other), the twins were also there (Karin glaring at Iwa who was busy smiling at Ichigo _sweetly_ and Yuzu trying to tell Karin that she was being mean). That's when Tatsuki entered with tea and Orihime behind her with some snacks.

"Oh she is still here. I half expected her to leave by now," said Kotone as soon as she saw Tatsuki who just ignored her. Then her eyes fell on Orihime.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? I never saw her before," Kotone said, eyeing Orihime who looked kind of scared.

"Her name is Orihime and she lives with us," said Ichigo immediately.

"Well, why does she live with you? Doesn't she have a family?" said Iwa glaring at Orihime.

"Orihime-chan, please take Yuzu and Karin-chan to their room. They wanted to show you something," said Isshin, smiling at the girl. "Tatsuki-chan, you go with them too."

Orihime was sure the twins had nothing to show her. Kurosaki-san just didn't want to repeat her terrible past in front of her and she was thankful for that. So she smiled back and took the twins with her, followed by Tatsuki.

"So who is she?" asked Kotone impatiently.

"As Ichigo said, her name is Inoue Orihime. She lost her whole family and was sold to become a slave by her aunt. The Ichigo bought her and she has been living with us ever since," said Isshin.

"So she is like a maid?" asked Iwa clearly not liking the idea of Orihime staying in the same house.

"No. She is a family member just like Tatsuki-chan. She is very nice and the twins love her," said Isshin very seriously.

"Hmm…. You have a bad habit of picking out hazards from the street and letting them stay at your house," said Kotone with a disgusted face.

"Orihime is not a hazard and neither is Tatsuki," said Ichigo before storming out of the room.

What no one noticed is how Taro didn't say a single thing the entire time. He was just sitting there with only one thought in his mind. 'That Orihime girl is sexy.' He noticed how she had pink lips that just begged to be kissed and had curves at the right places. She had huge chest as well. He smiled evilly as Isshin showed them where they will sleep.

In the twin's room, Orihime was helping Yuzu and Karin with their studies when Tatsuki said,

"Hime, be careful of that Taro guy. He is a bad person. If he does or says anything inappropriate to you just tell me."

"Yeah, Orihime-chan, he is a total jerk. Don't talk to him if you don't need to," Karin said knowing how Orihime trusted people so easily.

"Okay! I will keep that in mind," smiled Orihime before returning to help Yuzu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwa was devastated the moment she saw Orihime. She hated to admit it but Orihime was thousand times prettier than her. But she immediately dismissed that thought from her head. 'That bitch! How dare she try to take Ichigo from me! Whore! I will teach you not to mess with me, just wait.' That was Iwa's last thought before she fell asleep.

Next morning, Orihime was in the garden again. As she was walking and admiring the flowers, she didn't notice the pebble that was on the path. So being her clumsy-self, she tripped on the pebble. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But a couple moments later, when she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes. She noticed two big hands on her abdomen, which prevented her from falling. Her back was pressed against another person's front side.

"Orihime, you should really watch where you are going," said Ichigo as he released her.

Orihime turned couple shades of red.

"K-k-kurosaki-Kun. G-g-gomen. It was the little blue-men's fault. They are so mean to me. I will watch where I am going next time. Sorry," said Orihime, stuttering.

Ichigo laughed. He loved how Orihime was so childish.

"That's alright," said Ichigo still smiling.

"What are you doing here so early, Kurosaki-kun? You are not a morning person," said Orihime.

"Well, for some reason I woke up very early today and couldn't fall back to sleep. So I came to look at your flowers," said Ichigo as he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay! The flowers said that they are honored that you came to see them!" said Orihime grinning.

"Let's go inside. I am kind of hungry," said Ichigo as they walked into the mansion.

Unknown to them Iwa saw the whole thing and her blood boiled as she saw how happy and carefree Ichigo was with Orihime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!

Thank you everyone who added this story in their story alert and favorite!

Special thanks to...

**KurosakiCrystal18**:You're welcome! And I actually already finished writing the whole story. Since this is my first story, I didn't make it long. It will probably be two more chapters. Oh and thank you for commenting!

**Jabobi: **As promised! And you're welcome!

**Supremekikay24: **Thank you. And this is my first story so it probably will not meet your expectation. I apologize for that. But I will try my best!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here is chapter five!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

Later that afternoon, Isshin and Kotone were sitting in his study. Orihime went to bring them tea. She was about to knock when she heard,

"Cousin, I came here to propose a marriage between your son Ichigo and my only daughter Iwa. They are perfect for each other."

"Kotone, it is not up to me to decide who Ichigo marries. He might have his own opinion. In fact, I am sure he does. I will let my son decide who he will marry. I want him to be happy. I will ask Ichigo about this," said Isshin.

Orihime's heart felt like it will break in half. She felt pain. But then she said to herself, 'I always knew this day would come. Why am I sad? I have no right to feel this way. Kurosaki-kun will marry one day. But why does my heart feel like it will break.' She faked a smile before knocking. Then entered the room with tea and a big smile.

"Thank you, Orihime-chan," said Isshin. Orihime kept the smile on her face then bowed respectfully and left.

She ran down the hallway and finally found her room. After locking the door, she broke down crying.

The next day, Isshin asked Ichigo about the marriage proposal and Ichigo was furious.

"Tell them, I don't want to marry Iwa. I don't like her that way. She is my cousin. Ugh…. That's sick! And she is mean and rude to my sisters. Her mother hated my mother. I hate that family, dad. There is no way I am marrying her. That's my final decision. And I still don't understand why you still count them as relatives and let them visit," said a very angry Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Kotone's mother was my aunt. That is how we are cousins. My aunt was an amazing lady. I just can't figure out why Kotone is so bad. But anyway, when I was little, my aunt took care of me a lot. She was like a second mother to me. That is why I still try to get along with them. I want my aunt to be happy in haven knowing that her daughter still has someone, she can call family. And believe me; I sometimes regret my own choice of not cutting ties with them. I will tell them that you don't want to marry Iwa. But seriously, Ichigo. You need to marry. Is there anyone that you do like? Come on! You can tell me! Does that certain someone has long, beautiful auburn hair. " asked Isshin knowing full well that Ichigo felt something for Orihime.

"D-dad! That's none of your business," said Ichigo, before leaving the room, his cheeks red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kotone, Iwa and Taro were sitting in Kotone's room.

"So he refused, huh?" said Taro.

"Yeah and it's all because of that bitch!" said Iwa angrily.

"Well, we shouldn't say anything about this matter now. After all, he is Masaki's son. He is stubborn. We will wait and do something about that slave girl, and then he will have to agree," said Kotone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed since the day Kotone and her family arrived at the Kurosaki mansion. In these two weeks, Taro didn't have a single chance to be alone with Orihime. Every time, he even got close to her, someone always interrupted. Especially, that bastard Ichigo. It's like he had eyes everywhere. Today, Taro requested his meal in his room. He knew that Orihime will bring his meal because Tatsuki was sick and that bastard isn't at home right now. So he patiently waited for her to come. That's when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said barely managing to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Here is your meal, Taro-san," said Orihime with a smile. Taro signaled her to bring the meal to the bedside nightstand. As she put the food on the nightstand, Taro grabbed her hand.

"Taro-san?" said Orihime questioningly. Being so innocent, of course she didn't think he had any bad intentions.

"Yes, Orihime-_chan, _I just wanted to tell you that you are very sexy and I want you!" said Taro with a smile that could be compared to the one of a devil's.

"What? W-What are you saying?" said Orihime, not understanding what he wanted from her.

"Don't play dumb. I know you want it too," said Taro then pulled her toward him.

Orihime finally understood what he was talking about and fear nestled in her whole body.

"No. I don't want anything. Please let go off me," said Orihime as she began to struggle to get her hand out of his grip so she can leave.

"So you are not going to cooperate, huh? Well, that's too bad because I know how to make you cooperate. I am just putting you to use. After all, you were bought to be a sex slave, were you not?" said Taro with a smirk as Orihime continued to struggled to free her hand from Taro's grip.

"Please, stop. Let me go," said Orihime, still struggling.

"Stop struggling, you bitch. Now let me do what I want!" said Taro before pulling her toward him.

But Orihime didn't stop struggling. As Taro was bringing his mouth closer to Orihime's, an idea popped into her head. She brought Taro's hand that was gripping onto her own, to her mouth before Taro's lips got there and bit Taro's hand and he screamed because of the pain and was forced to let go of her. Orihime ran out of his room as soon as her hand was free.

She ran and didn't stop until she got to her own room. She went inside and locked the door. She started crying. She wanted to tell Tatsuki about it. But then everyone else will know and the peace will be disrupted because of her. She didn't want any problem because of her. So at the end, she decided that she will just avoid Taro from now on and make sure she isn't alone with him no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week passed and Orihime was doing a very good job avoiding Taro. Tatsuki wasn't sick anymore. She heard that Ichigo refused the marriage proposal. She knew she shouldn't feel this way but it made her happy. 'I am such a horrible person,' thought Orihime. But Kotone-san was kind of cold to her. She would say mean things to her for simple things like not having the dining chairs tucked under the dining table, or if one of the sofa pillows were out of place or when she accidently forgot to change the flowers in the living room vase after the flowers dried out. But Tatsuki told her to ignore Kotone-san and she will stop pestering her. One afternoon, Orihime was working in her garden again. She didn't notice that Iwa was standing behind her. The she heard a cough. Orihime turned and saw Iwa.

"Oh, Iwa –san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"This is my uncle's house. I will go wherever the hell I want. Who are you to ask me?" Iwa said harshly.

"I-I am s-sorry," Orihime said, not understanding why Iwa was so mad at her. She just asked that because Iwa normally never came to the garden.

"You should be, you whore!" said Iwa with a disgusted face.

"P-please don't call me that," said Orihime again, very close to crying. She wasn't one to talk back as harshly. 'Why is Iwa-san being so mean to me. I-I didn't do anything wrong,' thought Orihime.

"And why not? Clearly you are able to stay in this house by selling your body to Ichigo. Why else would a guy let you stay in their house? You are paying him with your body, you slut." spat Iwa before storming off inside the mansion.

This time Orihime could not control the tears. Her legs were trembling. She sank down to the ground and sobbed. Minutes passed. The sun was setting. Orihime couldn't stop crying. 'Did Iwa-san really thought of me as a w-w-whore? What was I to do when my aunt sold me off to become a slave? Just because Kurosaki-kun bought me doesn't mean he would do anything to me. Normally, other people would. But Kurosaki-kun is different. And she thought that Kurosaki-kun was so low that he would use someone to be his w-w-whore? Oh god, why can't I ever be happy? Is it too much to ask?' Orihime thought of these as she continued to cry. She also didn't notice another figure that was walking toward her. She only turned around when someone softly touched her shoulder.

Ichigo just came home after visiting some of their lands with his dad. Isshin suggested that he should go with him to see how everything works since he will take over next year. He didn't see Orihime inside the mansion so he figured she must be in her garden. Orihime always greets him with a 'Welcome' whenever he comes home and it made his heart warm. So when today, she wasn't there to greet him, he found it a little odd. He walked into the garden and after walking for a minute, he heard a sob. He walked to where the sound was coming from. And saw Orihime sitting on the ground, her back toward him. He walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. Surprised, Orihime turned to face him. After she turned, what Ichigo saw made his heart ache. Orihime was crying. Her beautiful gray eyes red from crying and her cheeks had tear-stains.

"O-Orihime? What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun. Y-you a-are h-h-home! I-I-I got s-something in my eye. Y-yeah. T-that's it. I got something in my eye," said Orihime trying to wipe her eyes and smile.

Ichigo wasn't buying it. He grabbed her hands softly and pulled her so she was standing now.

"Orihime, you aren't good at lying. Now please tell me what happened," said Ichigo as he looked directly at her eyes.

Orihime just couldn't stop crying. It actually increased now that Ichigo asked. He was looking directly in her eyes and she couldn't lie anymore. She didn't want to say this but she just couldn't lie.

"I-Iwa-san, sh-she said that y-you l-let me s-stay here b-because I-I…" more sobs. How can she explain such thing to him?

"What did she say?" said Ichigo, anger evident in his voice.

"S-she said that you let me stay here because I-I am a w-w-whore and I-I s-sell my b-body to y-you as the p-payment," said Orihime, immediately breaking the eye contact and looking away from Ichigo, crying even harder.

"W-what? THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" said a very angry Ichigo and turned to leave. But before he could go any further, Orihime caught his hand. He turned back to look at her. Orihime said,

"P-Please don't. Please. I don't want any problem because of me. I am not worth all that trouble. So please don't do anything. I-I shouldn't have told you. I am sorry," Orihime started to cry again. "I-I better go insi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Orihime was pulled toward Ichigo. He held her against him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and touched her hair.

"I am sorry, she said that to you. Please forgive me because I should've known she would say something like that," whispered Ichigo, his voice muffled. Nonetheless, Orihime understood what he said but she was too surprised to answer. She just stood still. Then Ichigo smelled her hair. Then he suddenly pulled away.

"I-I am sorry. I crossed my boundaries. Let's go in," said Ichigo ashamed. He was ashmed of himself because he enjoyed how her hair felt against his hand. He couldn't stop himself from smelling her hair. It smelled amazing. He also pressed her against himself without her consent. What if she hated him now! God, he was stupid.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime smiling. Ichigo immediately knew that she didn't hate him.

"No problem. But I will still talk to her about it though. Maybe not kill her but I definitely will talk to her about it," said Ichigo also happy to see her smile.

"Please don't cause any problem because of me," pleaded Orihime once again.

They came inside the mansion. Orihime feeling much better than earlier when Iwa told her those horrible things. She was happy Kurosaki-kun comforted her. (She blushed remembering how he hugged her). And Ichigo was mentally scolding himself. He needed better control. Hugging her to comfort her wasn't such a sin. Friends are allowed to hug eachother. But he enjoyed it. That was the problem.

After dinner, Ichigo told Orihime to take the twins to their room and help them with whatever they needed help with. After Orihime left, he told Tatsuki about the stuff Iwa told to Orihime. Tatsuki also reacted murderously. While Ichigo totally agreed that they should beat the crap out of Iwa, but Orihime's request stopped them. So he talked to Iwa instead, told her not to say stuff like that ever again and next time he won't listen to Orihime and really will beat the crap out of her, if there is a next time. After couple more threats from Tatsuki, Iwa left for her room, looking very scared.

"That bitch!" Both Ichigo and Tasuki said in unison after Iwa left. Then they too went to their individual rooms.

While Ichigo was lying on his bed, he carefully thought about everything. After Kotone and her stupid family came to their house, everything started to go downhill. First of all, how dare they even think about a marriage between him and that monster of a girl? And she was his cousin for god sake! He thought they knew that he hated them. Then that bitch says such terrible things to Orihime. He still wanted to beat her up even though he hated the idea of hitting a girl. And her brother Taro was annoying him to death. He didn't like how Taro would ogle at Orihime every time he saw her. If that bastard ever lays a hand on her, he won't hesitate to beat the crap out of him. Ugh! How long are they going to stay? He just wanted to kick them out right now. He never wanted to see Orihime's tears. It hurt so much to see her cry like that. It hurt more than he expected.

One more week passed after that and they still didn't leave. Currently, the Kurosaki family (which included Tatsuki and Orihime along with the rest of the actual Kurosakis) plus Kotone, Iwa and Taro were having breakfast.

"Ichigo, I want you to go visit the lands in the west tomorrow," said Isshin as he ate his breakfast.

"Aren't you coming with me," asked Ichigo.

"No, tomorrow I have to go to this meeting with all the other businessmen around the town," said Isshin with a face that could be translated as 'I-will-be-bored-to-death'.

"Alright. I will go," said Ichigo with an irritated face which could be translated as 'I-still-hate-to-go-visit-these-lands-doesn't-matter-if-you-come-or-not'.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, dad, but me and yuzu are going to visit Haha-chan tomorrow. It's her birthday. Is that Okay?" asked Karin.

"Sure, why not. Just come home before its dark," said Isshin with his fatherly mode on.

"Thanks, Daddy!" said yuzu, smiling at her father.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I am going to visit my parent's grave tomorrow too," said Tatsuki. Orihime wanted to go with her, but Tatsuki said someone should stay at home and Kotone and her family didn't count, when they were talking earlier.

"Me and Iwa are going to visit the local batik shop," said Kotone as she ate her breakfast.

Orihime stiffened as she heard that. Only Taro didn't say anything about going anywhere. That means he will stay at home. Alone with her. She never did tell anyone about the incident when he gripped her hand and wouldn't let go. Ichigo seemed to have the same thoughts as her.

"I believe you have somewhere to go as well, don't you?" said Ichigo with a glare that said 'You-better-say-yes-or-else.' Taro gulped and said,

"Yes, yes. I do have to visit a friend," he said quickly.

Orihime sighed in relief. So did Ichigo.

"Orihime-chan, are you going to be lonely by yourself?" asked Isshin with care.

"No,no. I will be fine. Actually, I guess I will prepare lunch for everyone. Please don't worry," said Orihime with a smile. Even though Orihime loved to eat weird foods, she learned how to make normal ones from Tatsuki.

"I promise I will be back before lunch, Hime!" said Tatsuki.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said smiling at her best friend again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!

Thank you all for reading.

Special thanks to...

**Nypsy:** I totally agree with you. Blood cousins marrying is really gross. Thanks for commenting! :)

**Swanfrost15:** Hehehe... sorry about the bad writing style. Novice writer here... But thanks for the comment. :)

**KatzeNoel**: Thank you!

**DeathBerryLover1995**:I bet you will love the next chapter! I hope I will not disappoint you. Thanks for the comment!

**Thalenor**: Thank you so much! But I found an alternative. I explained what "mistress" is in the summary. But thank you! :)

**Jabobi**: Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday. My laptop didn't have internet connection. Here is chapter six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Tomorrow came. After breakfast, everyone headed toward their destination. Orihime went to the garden to pick some flowers for the vases. After taking longer than usual, she returned with a basket full of colorful flowers. She already put flowers in the twin's room, Ichigo's room, Isshin's room, Tatsuki's room and her own room. She decided not to go inside Kotone's, Iwa's or Taro's room. Because she didn't know if she had the permission to. So she decided not to. When she was arranging flowers for the living room vase, she heard the door open. She thought it was Tatsuki. So she went to greet her but instead she found Taro grinning as soon as he saw her.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you were-"Orihime was interrupted.

"Supposed to meet my friend? Huh! I figured that you would be alone and decided not to, so we can have some fun. Did you really think, I was going to a friend's house? I just said that so that no one will suspect anything," Taro said, smirking.

Orihime's face paled. She looked at the door. Taro followed her gaze and also looked at the door. Chuckling, he said,

"Oh, Right! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." He turned around and locked the door. Then he started to walk toward her. Orihime stepped back as Taro took every step toward her. At one point, she turned around to run toward her room. But Taro was faster than her and was able to grab her.

"There isn't anyone in the house today. No one is coming to interrupt us. The guards outside will not hear your scream through the door, if that's what you are thinking," said Taro clearly having fun.

He wrapped his around her stomach before pushing her to the couch. As Orihime started to struggle, he brought one hand to her face and slapped her. Orihime winced at the pain.

"That was for biting me the other day, bitch," said Taro harshly. "Now stay still or I will hit you more."

"No! Get off me, now!" said Orihime fearfully. But she was able to hide her fear when she said that.

"Or what? You can do nothing but enjoy the things I am about to do to you. After I am done with you, that bastard will not want anything to do with you. After all, no one wants a tainted girl for their wife. He will probably sell you to a brothel to become the whore you were meant to be. And my sister will be married to him. All his fortunes will be ours! And you! You will rot in some whore-house," said Taro as he easily avoided her kicks and scratches.

"NO. KUROSAKI-KUN WILL NEVER DO THAT. HE ISN'T LIKE THAT. I SAID GE- ohhmp" Orihime was silenced as Taro slammed his lips against hers. His lips were rough. Orihime didn't stand a chance against. She tried though. But Taro caught her hands with one of his large hand and pinned her down with his legs. His other hand was feeling her up roughly. So she couldn't move or struggle. Seeing there was nothing she can do to save herself from this monster, Orihime started crying. She hated herself for being so weak that she could do nothing as someone was forcing themselves on her. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She tried harder to move from underneath Taro. But Taro was too focused on her lips to notice. After couple more knocks followed by couple of bangs, the door suddenly crashed open. Well more like someone broke it open.

The next moment, Taro wasn't on her anymore. She looked to see what's happening. And was surprised to see Ichigo beating the crap out of Taro. He looked very pissed. Now she couldn't stop her tears. The person she looked up to, the person she loved saw her in such state. How can she ever show her face to him again? Soon Taro was lying on the floor, unconscious. And Ichigo's lip was bleeding.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun…." She couldn't say anymore, only cried even harder.

"It's okay. That bastard will not hurt you again." Said Ichigo as he was trying to calm down. "Can you please tell me what happened? Why is he here?"

"He said he didn't really go to a friend's house, he just said that so no one will suspect anything. Then he-SOB- he….." she couldn't say anymore.

She expected Ichigo to yell at her for not being able to defend herself or something like that but instead she was hugged by Ichigo.

"You don't have to say anymore. I knew that bastard would think of something like this. Oh god, what if I didn't came home early….." he trailed of because he didn't even want to think about what could've happened.

"I am s-sorry. I am s-sorry. Please f-forgive me," cried Orihime as she pleaded him to forgive her.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," said Ichigo not understanding why she is apologizing. He just held her tighter.

"I am sorry, I couldn't protect myself from him. I am sorry you had to fight him because of me and got hurt," Orihime cried even harder.

"Orihime, it's not your fault. That bastard is a lot stronger than you are. And the cut in my lip was worth it," said Ichigo as he ran his fingers through her hair and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm… I t-think I just surprised him by biting him the other day, that why he let go off me…." Said Orihime absentmindedly, talking to herself. But Ichigo heard it.

"Wait. What do you mean the other day?" said Ichigo as he pulled away a little bit to look at her, arms still around her.

'Oh no. I said that aloud! What am I going to say now? He will kill Taro-san if I say that! Then Kurosaki-kun will be put in prison for me.' Panicked Orihime.

"I am waiting, Orihime. Tell me what happened the other day and when was it?" said Ichigo angrily.

"Kurosaki-kun, please promise me that you will not hurt him anymore, then I will tell you," said Orihime. She felt very scared whenever Ichigo got mad.

"But what if he deserves another round of beating for what he did the other day?" said Ichigo.

"T-Then I-I can't tell you. H-He will d-die if you b-beat him anymore," said Orihime.

"Why are protecting him?" asked Ichigo angrily.

"I-I am not protecting him. I don't want you to end up in prison just for me," now starting to cry again.

"Alright, I will not hurt him. Now please tell me," said Ichigo, knowing that when Tatsuki comes home she will do the beating for him.

"T-Thank you," said Orihime and then explained what happened the other day. She held his hand even though she knew that if he really did decide to kill Taro, he will have no problem breaking free from her hold.

"Orihime, as much as I would love to tear that bastard pieces by pieces, I promised you that I wouldn't. But why didn't you tell me this before?" said Ichigo, now angry at her.

Seeing that he was angry at her, Orihime cried again.

"I-I d-didn't w-want a-a-any p-problem b-because o-of m-m-me," said Orihime as she cried.

"That's bullshit!" said Ichigo loudly and Orihime backed away from him after his outburst. "H-Hey! Don't cry, Orihime. I am sorry for yelling at you."

He took a step forward and hugged her again. He held her by the waist.

"Y-You aren't mad anymore?" asked Orihime as her head was on Ichigo's shoulder.

"No, I am not. So don't cry, please," said Ichigo, his voice was muffled by her hair.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Then Orihime tried to pull away, saying

"I-I have to do something about the bleeding. Let me go get something to put on it," said Orihime very conscious about the position she and Ichigo were in.

"No! No just- just don't move, please," said Ichigo taking in her smell. But he didn't pull away like he did last time. Orihime didn't know how long they stayed like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour after Ichigo's arrival, Tatsuki came home as well. She noticed how the door was broken. As she stepped inside the living room, she saw an unconscious Taro on the floor. Ichigo was sitting on the couch with a hint of blood on his lip. She looked at him questioningly.

"That bastard tried to force himself on Orihime. Before he could take it too far, I came and beat him up," said Ichigo furiously.

Before Tatsuki could say anything they heard a groan.

"W-where am I?" said Taro.

Before Ichigo could, Tatsuki ran toward Taro and gave him another round of beating.

"YOU SCUM! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ORIHIME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?" Tatsuki beat Taro till he fell unconscious again.

By now, Orihime came inside the living room after hearing noises. She saw Tatsuki and ran toward her, crying,

"Tatsuki-chan!" Tatsuki just hugged the girl, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her and control her own anger.

After lunch time passed, Isshin came home and asked why the door was broken and why Taro was on the floor. He was also enraged. He didn't beat him up like Ichigo and Tatsuki did. He just left him on the floor waiting for his mother to come.

After sometime, Kotone and Iwa came. They also noticed how the door was broken. Then their eyes fell on the unconscious Taro.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS TARO ON THE FLOOR? WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shouted while Iwa tried to wake him up.

"Kotone, you are to leave my house immediately with your son and daughter," said Isshin with a very serious and angry face.

"What? Why?" asked Kotone clearly angry.

"Because your son tried to force himself on Orihime," said Ichigo before Isshin could answer.

"My son would never do such thing! I am sure that girl talked him into it," Kotone said protecting her son.

"Don't. Don't say such things about Orihime. She isn't like that," said Tatsuki standing up from her seat, ready to defend her best friend while Orihime had her head bent toward the ground.

"Yeah. We know Orihime. She would never do something like that. I was the one who came and prevented your son. I know what I saw. Do NOT try to blame anything on Orihime," said Ichigo angrily as he also stood up from his seat.

"Oh. So you are choosing a servant over your own cousin?" said Iwa glaring holes at Orihime's face.

"Orihime is not a servant. Do NOT call her that," hissed Ichigo.

"Oh so I was right about what I said to her the other day. She _is_ your whor-"before she could finish her sentence, she got slapped by Tatsuki who caught on to what she was implying. Iwa didn't even know when she came in front of her to slap her.

"I warned you before, Iwa. Don't ever say such disrespectful things about Orihime. She is much more honorable than you will ever be," Tatsuki said with eyes that screamed murder.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER?" screamed Kotone as she raised her hand to slap Tatsuki who easily caught her hand.

"Leave. Now," said Isshin with an angry voice.

"M-mother, let's go. We b-better leave," Taro said well more like groaned, after coming back to conscious again.

"YEAH. GET OUT BEFORE I HIT HIM TO DEATH. CAUSE I SWEAR I WILL IF YOU STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER MINUTE AND MAKE SURE I DON'T SEE ANY OF YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN," shouted Ichigo as his blood begin to boil again seeing Taro awake.

Kotone quickly helped Taro to stand along with Iwa, and then exited quickly without another word. Ichigo wished the door was fixed, just so he could slam the door after they left. Why he wanted to do that, he had no idea. That afternoon when the twins came and heard that Kotone and her family was gone; they acted as if their birthday came early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Ichigo lay awake on his bed. He was thinking about everything that happened today. When he came home early from his visit, he was kind of nervous because he knew Orihime was home alone. He seemed to do stupid things when he was alone with her. So he was telling himself not to do anything stupid as he entered through the main gate. He asked the guards if anyone else came back, hoping maybe Tatsuki came already, so he won't have to be careful about how he acts. Because he only seemed to lose control when he was _alone _with Orihime. But the gaurds told him that Taro came a little earlier. He didn't wait to listen to anything else the guards might have been telling him. He ran toward the door and found it locked from the inside. His inside burned because he knew if Taro was alone with Orihime, he would try to do something. He knocked louder and started banging the door. He could hear faint, muffled noise from the inside. He couldn't wait for the door to open. He kicked the door and broke in. Then he saw that bastard Taro on top of Orihime who was struggling, tears pouring from her eyes. He really wanted to murder that bastard. How dare he touch something that is his. (Yes, he did admit Orihime was his at that moment.) His blood boiled. He beat the lunatic until he fell unconscious. God, he wanted to kill him. He really did. He wanted to drain every drop of blood from his body. But he knew he had to control himself. With every ounce of concentration he could muster, he controlled himself. He didn't even notice the bloody lip until Orihime pointed it out to him.

He hugged her again. This time he didn't let go off her. He wanted to hold her forever. He calmed down as he held her even when he was very angry after finding out about the first Taro incident. He was sure that he would probably kiss her if he didn't have blood in his lip. He didn't want to gross her out. He finally admitted that he loved her as he was holding her. He should probably do something soon though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please leave a review!

Thank you all for reading.

Sorry if you think I made Orihime weak. But I just love it when Ichigo comes to save her! *Fangirl mode- on* I also wanted to take the "forcing on" scene a little bit further, but I was worried that I will mess it up.

Special thanks to...

**SwanFrost15**: Thank you! That makes me feel better. And I agree Ichigo's cousins were horrible.

**KatzeNoel:** Thanks!

**JAB9689**: Thank you!:)

**Magdalena88:** I am glad you are interested in my story! :)

**nypsy:** Thak you so much for commenting! I am sorry if I didn't make it clear. Kotone's mom was Isshin's aunt. But Isshin didn't have any family relation with Masaki. Masaki and Kotone were not related. Masaki was a normal, not-so-rich girl, that Isshin fell in love with. They are not cousins. And I didn't want to write another scene with Ichigo's friend. I feel like I will mess it up for some reason. But thank you very much for asking! :)

**robin aries:** Thank you! And sorry about not having many Ichihime. And yup! I can just imagine hollow Ichigo doing something like that.

**DeathBerryLover1995**: Yup! You got it all right! I hope you liked this chapter.

**KurosakiCrystal18**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think the next chapter is the last one. But I am already planning another story!

**Jabobi**: Thanks! Here's your update!


	7. Important message

Hi everyone. This isn't an update. I just heard the news that on **June 23** there will be a blackout. Which is tomorrow. It is because the FF decided that the M rated stories will not be allowed anymore and the already existing stories will be taken down. So tomorrow, all the authors will not sign in to FF and won't upload or review any stories to show them that we are serious.

I know my account is new and I don't have any M rated stories. But so many of my favorite stories are M rated. I have been reading stories about my favorite couples in FF for years. I don't want those stories to be destroyed. Since I started writing story myself, I understand how much hard work those authors had to offer to write these stories. Please help us and spread the word so we can all work together and save the precious stories.

Thank You


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! This is the final chapter! *Dodges rocks that are thrown at me* I am sorry! But I just didn't know what else to add. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But you already knew that!

Ichigo was brought back to reality when he heard a soft noise out in the hallway. He himself didn't know how, but he just knew it was Orihime. He walked outside his room and sure enough, it was Orihime but she had a small bag in her hand.

Ichigo froze. Was she leaving? No, she can't. He won't let her. He reached her with couple large steps then touched her shoulder.

"Orihime, where are you going?" he asked angrily.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun! I-I..um.. I was just…." Stuttered orihime without turning to face him.

"Why were you leaving?" asked Ichigo anger evident in his voice. He spun her around to see couple of tears falling on her cheek. Ichigo's expression instantly softened.

"I-I didn't want any more trouble for this family. You and your family did so much for me. I could never repay the debt. I-I tried my best and worked to at least do something for everything you have done for me. But all I ever did is cause problems. Because of me when Kotone- san and her family stayed here, they couldn't enjoy. Then Iwa-san got angry and you had to talk to her about it. And after that, Taro-san…." Orihime cried. But she then continued before Ichigo could say anything, "Because of me, this family's peace was disrupted. Kurosaki-san had to throw them out of the house because of me! Everyone is sad because of me! But the biggest of all is it gave people the wrong idea. I would kill myself before bringing anymore shame to this family," said Orihime, not looking at him in the eye.

"Orihime, Kotone and her family hated us for a long time. They hated my mother. And that bastard deserved everything. His family was also thrown out because they supported him even though they knew what he did was wrong. And what do you mean 'bring shame to this family,' Orihime?" asked Ichigo now confused.

"Iwa-san thought that I-I a-am a-"she was interrupted because Ichigo put his hand on her mouth.

"Don't say that, please. That word doesn't belong in your mouth. Don't ever say that,"Ichigo whispered as he took his hand off her mouth.

"Alright. Iwa-san thought I-I.. we did something we shouldn't do. I am sure her family thought the same. I thought about it ever since she told that to me. I know that before long, everyone else in the neighborhood will also start saying those things. It is a miracle no one said anything yet. Maybe they did and we just didn't hear it yet. Soon, people from all over the town will say bad things about you and this family. I could never let such thing happen," said Orihime still not looking at Ichigo.

"I don't care what the fuck everyone else has to say. We know we didn't do such things," said Ichigo finally understanding Orihime's fear.

"B-But I do. What kind of a person would I be if I let the family that saved me, gave me place to call home, brought happiness to my life that was never meant to be there, fall in shame because I was too selfish to do anything about it," said Orihime, tears are falling.

"Orihime… I never said this to you because I didn't think I should, but if it will make you stay, then it's worth it," said Ichigo before taking a long breath. "I love you, Orihime."

Now Orihime was stunned. _ He loved_ _her? _Oh god.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way. But I just couldn't stop myself from loving you. I tried, I honestly did. Because I promised myself that I will never look at you as a sex slave, I didn't think I should fall in love with you. I was afraid that you would think I am breaking my promise and going to use you. But I know that's not true. When I saw that bastard on you, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My blood boiled. Then I hugged you. I found peace in you. I don't think anybody ever told you this, but after my mom died, I never talked. I didn't smile. But then you came and I had to struggle to keep the damn smile off my face every time I saw you," said Ichigo in a whisper. "Please don't go. I don't expect you to return my feelings. Just don't leave, please."

This time it was Orihime who hugged Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised.

"I never thought I will ever say this to you. Ever since, you brought me here and said I was free, I admired you. I respected you and still do. Before I knew it, it turned into a crush. Then as time passed, it turned into love. I love you too, Kurosaki-Kun. I really do. That's why I want you to be happy. I-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Ichigo's lips. He kissed her gently, slowly as if pouring all the love and care in it. Orihime also responded. After a couple moments, they pulled away.

"I am sorry, I surprised you. But after hearing you love me, I just couldn't control myself. Please go ahead on what you were going to say," said Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"I-I was saying that the fact that we love each other will not change anything. People will still get the wrong idea because we live in the same house and I am not from some honorable family," said Orihime with red cheeks.

"Like I already said, I don't give a shit about what others think. And I am going to marry you. Not because I am afraid people will gossip about us but because I love you and I want you to be my wife. And after I marry you then they can't say anything about this, can they? I am allowed to do that stuff with my wife," said Ichigo now smiling.

"B-b-but you can marry someone who is much better than me. I mean, look at me. I am like a nonentity in this society. I have nothing to offer you other than my love. I have no family. I can never help you financially," said Orihime once again sad.

"Your love is good enough for me. I did look at you. You are beautiful. You are kind, gentle, loving, caring, intelligent, and have a beautiful smile and the list can go on and on and on forever. You can give me everything I ever wanted. You can give me peace, love and a beautiful family. I can't marry other women because they are not you. And I think we have enough money that will last us a couple life-times without having any problem," said Ichigo determined to prove her wrong.

"But I don't think the others will agree with you though. What if Kurosaki-san says no? What if Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan doesn't like me to be their nii-chan's wife? What if-"she was again cut off by Ichigo's lips. Only this time, it was much more heated as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Hush! You know, dad somehow knew that I liked you. He actually asked me about it. And Yuzu and Karin.. They practically stay with you all the time. I know they like you," said Ichigo as a matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" asked Orihime shyly and out of breath thanks to Ichigo.

"I have eyes!" said Ichigo smirking, and then flicked her forhead with his fingers. "Now, let's go inside. You will catch a cold out here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the mansion. They went to their individual rooms to go to sleep. Unknown to them, Ichigo's father watched the whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something serious," said Ichigo next morning as his dad was reading some old scrolls.

"What is it, son? Don't tell me you got someone pregnant?" said Isshin chuckling.

"UGH! SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU EVEN TRUST YOUR SON A LITTLE!" shouted Ichigo, completely forgetting about what he needed to talk to his dad about.

"The way you were kissing Orihime-chan last night, I wouldn't be surprised," said Isshin grinning like an idiot.

"WHAT? YOU SAW THAT? YOU PERVERTED CREEP! WHO STANDS AROUND TO SEE THEIR SON MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL!" shouted Ichigo, now embarrassed.

"Hehehe. Oh and you came here to talk to me about something," reminded Isshin and Ichigo face-palmed.

"Since you saw it, you already know what I want," said Ichigo turning away from his father so he wouldn't see his red cheeks.

"Uh-uh-uh. You have to say it, son!" said Isshin, playfully.

"Okay, fine. I want to marry Orihime. Do you have any problem with that?" asked Ichigo clearly irritated at his father's antics.

"Oh! My son! You are growing up! Of course, I don't have any problem with you marrying the beautiful Orihime-chan. Then you can give me beautiful grandchil-" he couldn't finish what he was going to say because Ichigo kicked him sending him to the opposite wall.

When Ichigo left, Isshin got up from the floor and looked at the blue-sky thrpugh the wondow.

"Masaki-chan! Our son really found true love. The girl, Orihime-chan is an angel. Our son will be happy. You were right. Our son did manage to find a beautiful princess." Said Isshin with a real smile in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orihime was in her garden again and the twins were with her too. Tatsuki saw this through her Kitchen window and smiled.

"Tatsuki, I have to talk to you about something," said Ichigo as he came inside the kitchen.

"What is it, Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki.

"I-I decided to marry Orihime. WAIT, before you hit me, please listen to me," said Ichigo, even he didn't like to be hit by Tatsuki. She was very strong.

"Why would I hit you?" said Tatsuki amused. She knew Ichigo had a thing for Orihime. She just didn't know how deep that was. But she also knew that Ichigo would never want to marry someone if he didn't really love her.

"I don't know. You might think I am joking and hit me," said Ichigo, trying not to get Tatsuki angry.

"Okay. So now tell me why you want to marry Hime and it better be some good reasons too or I WILL hit you," said Tatsuki with a smile.

"Well.. I love her and I just figured out she loves me too. I want to be with her, Tatsuki. I want to be there for her when she needs me and I also want her to be with me and no one else. We didn't have to think about marrying so soon, but Orihime is worried that people will start to say stuff and The Kurosaki name will be put to shame and stuff like that," said Ichigo with so much emotion in his words.

Tatsuki smiled and said, "I agree, Ichigo. You have been like a brother to me all this time and I want you to be happy. And Hime deserves to be happy more than anyone else. She has been through so much. But listen, Ichigo. You make her cry even once, and there will be a grave ready for you, got it?" said Tatsuki with a playfull threat.

"Yeah, Thanks Tatsuki," Ichigo said as they both looked through the window and saw Orihime playing with Yuzu and Karin. "Oh and one more thing, can you please tell Yuzu and Karin about this?"

"Why? You mouth is working just fine," said Tatsuki, faking irritation.

"I-I am their brother. I don't want to go to them and say 'Oh and by the way, I am marrying Orihime," said Ichigo with red cheeks.

"Ichigo, they will be happy if you say it. Just go to them and tell them. You told me. It's not so hard," said Tatsuki, traces of amusement in her voice.

"Ugh! Fine. Anything to make my sisters happy," said Ichigo as he went to make plans about how he will say the news to his sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening, when Tatsuki and Orihime were having their girl's time, Ichigo finally went to talk to the twins.

"Yuzu, Karin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ichigo said and the twins looked at each other.

"Okay, Ichi-nii," said Karin.

"I-I am planning on marrying Orihime. Would you two like her to be your onee-san?" asked Ichigo.

"Onii-chan! That is awesome! Orihime-nee is awesome! I am so happy for you," said Yuzu with stars in her eyes then hugged her brother.

"Ichi-nii, I was seriously wondering if you were gay or not, you know. But I guess you are not. What took you so long!" said Karin, her eyes were smiling, also joining her siblings in the group hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One might ponder upon the question, who got married first? Ichigo and Orihime or Rukia and Renji (Renji turned twenty this year and needed to marry Rukia before taking over.) But either answer would be wrong because surprisingly it was Ishida Uryuu and Tatsuki Arisawa got married before the other two couples. Unknown to everyone else, Uryuu and Tatsuki were in a relationship for a long time. One day, Ishida Ryuuken saw them while they were kissing and then they got married within a month. After them, Rukia and Renji got married followed by Ichigo and Orihime.

They agreed to take their relationship to the next level (physical) only after getting married. (Ichigo proposed the idea and Orihime gladly agreed. Ichigo kept his promise and didn't make any move even if it was practically making him insane.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two and a half years after their marriage,

Orihime was sitting with her back leaning on a tall tree-trunk while Ichigo had his head on her lap. They were in the middle of an empty field with nothing but grass. It was so green and peaceful. Orihime ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo was currently talking to his child who was inside the stomach of the woman he loved dearly. A large bump was visible where Orihime's flat stomach was once located. She was eight months pregnant. It was a boy. So they decided to name him Sora Kurosaki. And already decided that when they have a daughter, they will name her Masaki Kurosaki.

"So, how is it going in there, little Sora? Your daddy can't wait for you to be born so he can play with you all day and not do his boring business work!" said Ichigo as he gently touched where his kid is.

"Ichigo-kun! But you have to do work! Isshin-papa (after shedding many buckets of tears on Isshin's side and some puppy-dog eyes on Orihime's side, Ichigo allowed her to call him Isshin-papa. Even though he still thought it sounded ridiculous) needs rest and he can't handle everything on his own," said Orihime worrying about her father-in-law.

"He can handle just fine, as I spoil my son!" replied Ichigo still smiling at her stomach.

"Mou, but if you spoil him all the time, then when do I get to spoil him?" said Orihime with a pout.

"Hmm… when I go to the bathroom or when I go to take shower, you can spoil him!" said Ichigo with a grin.

"You still get to spoil him more! Not fair!" said Orihime giggling as Ichigo kissed her stomach then raised his head to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora Kurosaki was born in one beautiful summer afternoon. He was an exact smaller version of his father. The same orange hair, same brown eyes and the same handsome face. Orihime was glad their son looked like his father. When Sora turned five months old, Rukia gave birth to a beautiful girl who they named Saya. One day, as Orihime was watching her five year old son playing with a five months younger Saya, she smiled, suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be a slave but instead she became the Lady of the Kurosaki family. She leaned into Ichigo who wrapped his arms around her, to stay warm as a chilly breeze went by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End!

Thank you all for staying with me throughout the story. I am already thinking about a new story. So I promise I will start another story before long. Please review and let me know if you liked it.

About the part when Ichigo was describing how he felt when he saw Taro on Orihime...I have no idea how guys think at all. So if Ichigo didn't sound like a typical guy then I apologize.

I also wish I could draw, then I would've drawn the scene where Ichigo and Orihime were in the field and Ichigo was talking to his unborn son. (I also have no idea if soon-to-be-fathers do that or not. I just thought it was cute!)

And as always...Special thanks to...

**SawanFrost15**: Hehehe...Thank you! And I agree Taro did deserve a lot worse but I didn't know what else to do with him.

**Shinleystar**:That's perfectly fine! You are back and that's all that matters! And thank you! Also.. **YOU HAVE TO UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON. **

**nypsy**: You're welcome! Lol! And thank you for your comments! :) And I hope you liked this chapter!

**DeathBerryLover1995**: Thank you so much! It is such an honor that my story made it to your addiction list. I don't even know if my story deserves such honor! You inspired me so much throughout the story! I really can't thank you enough. Here is your update. I hope you liked it!

**Jabobi**: No problem! Here is your update! Hope you liked it!

**KurosakiCrystal18:** Yup! I hate his cousins too! I am glad you liked this story and you commented in all those chapter! Thank you for supporting me!

**Magdalena88**: Thank you so much! It made me feel much better! Thank you!


End file.
